Generation 2
by xx.csi-miami.xx
Summary: Its years later the golden trio and their friends have families and their kids are starting their first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Mary was in her room in Cedric's Hollow, packing up the last few of her belongings before she left for kings cross station. She neatly placed her new spell books on top of her robes and shut her trunk.

"Ok Mom! I'm ready to go now!" she said while dragging her trunk and owl cage with her down the stairs.

"Ok! Your father and I are ready. He's in the Car." Hermione Potter said to her 11 year old daughter as she emerged from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm so excited! My first year at Hogwarts!" Mary squealed. "I can't wait!"

As Hermione and Mary stepped out the front door and were greeted by Harry Potter.

"Hi Dad!" Mary yelled.

"Hi, sweetie, are you already for school?" Harry asked her.

"Yup I sure am! I'm so excited." Mary squealed.

"Well then, let's go!" Harry said while he was loading Mary's trunk into his car.

CC folded her robes and placed them neatly in her trunk and closed it. She put on her shoes and grabbed her leopard cub. Down stairs her mother waited.

"Hi mum!" CC cried "I'm so excited!"

"You should be!" exclaimed Ginny Longbottom "First year of hogwarts is always very exciting."

CC Longbottom smiled at her mom.

"Can we go now?" CC asked semiimpatiantly.

"Hold on" Ginny said "we have to wait for your brother"

CC sighed impatiently and turned tword the stairs and screamed,

"DEVON LONGBOTTOM GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" She was answered by silence. She charged up the stairs and opened his door.

"YOUR STILL SLEEPING!"

Eric hurriedly tossed the last few of his things into his trunk. He had woken up late and hadn't really finished packing. His mother, Lavender Weasely yelled up the stairs "Hurry up Eric! You're going to miss the Hogwarts Express if you don't hurry!"

Eric quickly tossed his school supplies from Diagon Ally into his trunk, shut his trunk, grabbed his owl and ran down the stairs to meet his mother waiting patiently at the door for him. His father, Ron Weasely was waiting out by the car, for him.

"Hey Dad!" Eric shouted to him.

"Hi Eric!" Ron shouted back. "You all ready for your first year of Hogwarts?"

"Yea, I am" Eric replied.

"Well come on then!" "We're meeting the Potters and the Longbottom's at Kings Cross Station." Ron told them.

"And we don't want to be late do we?" lavender asked them.

"Nope! That wouldn't be very good, now would it?" Eric said.

"Okay then! Every body into the car!" Ron said as he was loading Eric's trunk and owl cage into the back of the car.

After several minutes of CC pushing Devon around the house they were finally ready to go. With Ginny at their heels they met their father Nevil Longbottom at the car.

"Sorry we're so late dad." CC panted.

"I was kinda worried!" He replied

"Sorry. Devon..." CC shot an angrey look at him  
"...made us late."

"Don't worry about it." Nevil said.

"Alright!" Butted in Ginny  
"Everyone in the car!Come on lets go!"  
They all packed up and drove twords Kings Cross station.

Mary, Jessica (marys sister), Hermione and Harry Potter all arrived at Kings Cross Station at 10:30 on September the first. They were Meeting, the Longbottoms and The Weasly's, before there children started their first year. Jessica was in her Third year and mar was starting her first. They were waiting by the big fountain in the middle of the Station entrance where they said they would meet the longbottoms and the Weaslys. Suddenly Mary Shouted, "Hey Mom, Dad! Look over there! It's CC, Devon and thier parents!" Mary said while running over to CC and giving her a big hug.

" Oh my gosh CC how are you?" " Are you excited about starting first year?"

CC and Devon faught half way there. At Jordan road they got yelled at and no one spoke the rest of the way. When they got to the station Devon ran off to look at a lizard a kid had brought and CC ran off to Mary. They embraced each other in a hug.

"Are you excited for your first year?"Mary asked

"Wat kid isnt?" CC replied. Just then a boy about their age walked by. Her jaw dropped. Mary turned to see wat CC was looking at and smiled.

"Thats James Carter. He's a first year too! Jessica told me."

CC only replied by staring. Just then the Weasly's arrived and snapped CC out of her daze but that didnt stop her from taking a peek every once in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary and CC were talking about James Carter. It was clear that CC has a thing for him.

"Hey! CC!" mary said. " Do you want me to get Jessica to introduce you guys? I mean she ows me a favour, and James knows her, and your like my best friend so i'd be willing to use it on you." "If you want!" mary told her.

" Ya! I'd love that!" CC squealed.

Just then Eric , Ron and Lavender Weasly came into the station. Followed closely by, Scott, George and Angelina Weasly. Who were followed by Brandon, Fred and Alicia Weasly.

" Hey, Eric, Scott and Brandon!" Mary and CC said to the weasly boys.

"Ok! So are we all here then?" Harry asked every one.

"Yup!" said everybody excitedly.

"Okay then, lets get on with the trip. Come on lets get on to platform 9 3/4." Hermione said.

" I take it everybody knows how to get through the barrier?" harry asked everybody.

"Yup!" they all replied.

"Okay! Lets go!" Ron Said to the group.

One by one they went through the barrier, and ended up on platform 9 3/4.

**CC gasped at what she saw. Hundreds of witches and wizards and their kids scurried around trying to say goodbye to each other and hello to other people at the same time. I huge red train read: Hogwarts Express**

**She looked to either side of her and both Mary and Eric stood with their mouths wide open. Off in the distance she saw James talking to a girl. She bit her lip and smiled. Everyone stood staring. Most at the train. But not CC.**

Mary saw CC staring at James and this other girl that jessica told me was named raven. " Hey CC see that girl over there talking to James? Her names Raven! Jessi Told me!" mary said.

Then Hermione, Lavender, Angelina, Alicia and Ginny realised that it was almost 11:00 am. that meant the train would be leaving soon.

"Ok Kids! Its almost time to go so we have to say goodbye!" Ginny said with tears in her eyes. Lavender, Hermione, Alicia and Angelina all joined in with the crying.

"Oi! Mum! Stop crying already! You'll see us at Christmas!" they all said laughing.

"Ok guys! Lets go find us a seat!" mary and CC said after saying goodbye to their parents.

"Jessi! You take care of Mary and CC for us!" Hermione and Ginny told Jessica.

"Ok Mum! Ok aunt Ginny! I will!" Jessi told them.

Soon everybody had boarded the train and the doors were closed. the train started its journey to Hogwarts once again with a lurch, while people were saying goodbye to family and friends.

All that the kids heard from there parents was "You Kids behave your selves, Now!" They all laughed and went to find a compartment.

**CC walked from to compartment** **to compartment.**

**"These are all full!" She stated. The got to the end of the train they found an almost empty compartment with only one person in it. James. CC stood frozen. Pushing past her Mary smiled at James. **

**"Hi I'm mary potter. This is my friend CC Longbottom."**

**James turned from the window and looked at her. He glanced over at CC ginning slightly and turned back to mary. **

**"I'm James Carter. Pleased to make you accquantince" **

**"Charmed." Mary replied. She nudged CC.**

**"Charmed." CC repeted.James smiled and looked directly at CC. **

**"You can sit here...if you want. Mary too."**

**"That would be great!" Mary and CC said at the same time. They giggled slightly as they sat in the seat across from James. It was a long right but for some reason CC didnt mind.**

Mary and CC found a compartment at the back of the train and found that the one person who CC was already crushing on was there, James Carter. Mary and CC sat down and giggled about it.

"So James" mary said. "I hear you know my sister! Jessica Potter?" mary added

" Ya I do!" said James. " She was one of my friends sisters.

"Thats cool!" mary said.

"Hey um CC im going to go find Hally Thomas ok, i'll be back in a little while! You two stay here and talk!" mary said. "Is that ok with you guys?" mary asked

"Yup! its fine with me!" James said

"Me too!" CC said wiht a smile.

Then mary walked out of the compartement and down the trains corridor to find Hally.

CC and James sat in silence for but a few minutes when he talked.

"So wat year are you in?" He asked

"Oh...my first. How about you?" CC replied

"I'm in my second." He said

CC nodded her head and smiled. They sat in silence until the plump trolly later trotted by.

"Care to have anything from the trolly?" She asked.

James pulled several Galleons out of his pockets. CC stared in awe. He smiled.

"Do you like chocolate frogs?"


End file.
